Valiance
by Violet Fire Krazed
Summary: *Challenge #29* Valiance. Lucy finds her bravery.


A/N: Okay, please forgive me if this isn't my best work... I had a VERY hard time getting inspiration for this (that's why the long absence) and I don't really have a beta right now... so if anyone would like to beta this for me, please feel free, I would appreciate it :)  
>ALSO, please note that there is a poll on my bio where you can submit your suggestions for the next story, I do actually pay attention to that and I will do my best to please you guys :) I hope you like it and it's not to horrible. Please don't murder me with the reviews that I just KNOW you're gonna submit ;) *hint hint, nudge nudge*<p>

* * *

><p>The season of GreenLeaf was drawing to a close in the tenth year of our reign. This was the season that the kings of old would go to war. Near the end of that world they would make war at any time, building machines of destruction that chilled my blood and sent fear racing through my heart.<p>

My story begins on the fourth day of The Great Siege, as it is remembered.

I ran down the hallways as fast as my feet could carry me. I heard the shouts of our soldiers outside, I could feel the ground shake under my feet. Tightening the belt holding my dagger and cordial I ran into the banquet hall. Instead of food on the tables I saw soldiers laying on the floor. Some were only slightly wounded and raring to get back into the thick of the fight to defend their home, others had already lost the fight. I ran to the nearest soldier, a large bull, and inspected his wounds, looking only for a moment before grabbing a bandage and a cleaning salve.

This is how the last three days had passed. I had not seen or heard from my brothers who were fighting on the front line, but I prayed to Aslan that they were still alive. The goal was to defend the castle as long as possible, while the dwarfs dug tunnels under the army so as to collapse the ground under them and fire a volley of arrows into the newly made grave of thousands. It was not noble, nor was it kind, but it was our last hope. If the castle was taken, the kingdom would fall and the Telmarines would hunt down our people and eat them as if they were no more then common beasts. Just the thought of it was and still is enough to make my stomach revolt.

Reminding myself what this war was all about, I looked up at the ivory ceiling. The master dwarves long ago had made it a coronation gift to Queen Swanwhite to carve the ceilings of the Cair with the old legends. This one was one of my favorites. It was the creation story. On the far end of the room was Aslan, his face peaceful and his eyes closed. His great maw was open, singing the world into being. As the notes flew out of his mouth, they turned into trees and all the living creatures. The elephants, the badgers, the tigers and bears, all of them staring in awe and wonder at their creator. As I watched it changed before my eyes as it always did. The animals opened their mouths and praised Aslan silently, for he had given them their voices.

That's when all hell broke lose. A boulder three times my height (and I was of no small stature by this time) and twice as big around smashed through that beautiful, ancient ceiling that was so near and dear to my heart and hurtled toward me. I ran but I was too late. Mr. Tumnus, however, was not. He ran towards me, pushing me out of the way, but not in time to save himself. I stood up, staring in shock and horror at what lay before me. How many more of my dear friends needed to die before we could have peace?

Closing my eyes I kneeled before the large stone in front of me. A single tear fell. It was the only tear I could afford myself as I took my dagger out of it's sheath and rested it point down on the floor in front of me. Such was the custom sign of deep respect and gratitude that was usually seen at the dinner table before a banquet as we gave thanks to Aslan. Now I was paying my respects to another dear friend, but this time he wouldn't be coming back.

I stand, sheath my blade and start my work again. There would be time to mourn our losses later when all was said and done, if any of us were still alive. I shoved thought aside and focused on healing the wounded and offering comfort to the dying, using my cordial rarely, as the bottle was running low and I had to be discerning with its last few uses.

As I held the hand of a dying nymph, and did all I could to ease her journey to Aslan's country I sent up a silent prayer to Aslan, not for the first time that day, and not for the last time. Why wasn't He here to deliver us from this trial?

I open my eyes, shuddering at the thoughts of those next few days spent in the dark and gloom of battle and siege. Aslan never came, Peter had almost lost his life and in so doing, Edmund almost lost his. I never have been able to understand why Aslan did not come, but He is not a tame lion, and thus I don't think I will ever understand, for He works in mysterious ways. All I know is that when next I saw Him, and I asked Him why, all He said was this, "Little One, I will always walk beside you. We will never be without the other. Be still. Do not fear. I am with you." It was in that moment, that I knew I would never have to fear again, for the Great Lion would be with me every step of the way.

* * *

><p>NA: I hope you all enjoyed it. I was somewhat inspired by a quote from a rather famous *cough* individual who said this, "Courage is not simply one of the virtues, but the form of every virtue at the testing point."

Please leave your thoughts and comments in the review box and go vote for the next story for me to write ;) Love y'all!

Till next time, this is  
>~VFK~<p> 


End file.
